


Runaway

by StupidPoetry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful ending?, M/M, Poetry, Simon's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn’t be like this. I try and try to reach out to you but you’re always one step ahead of the game I can’t play anyway. You’ve always been faster in running away from yourself when something scared you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABlueLightInTheDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABlueLightInTheDark/gifts).



It shouldn’t be like this.  
I try and try to reach out  
to you  
but you’re always one step ahead  
of the game I can’t play anyway.  
You’ve always been faster in  
running away from yourself  
when something scared you.  
Emotions scared you  
and I am too much  
to handle,  
too much to feel.  
What’s between us is way too real  
for your liking  
so you hide it under the bed  
like a childhood monster  
that hurt you at night.  
It can’t be right anymore.  
Keeping secrets from ourselves  
has always been easy,  
like throwing cheesy lines  
without meaning it,  
but recently it started to hurt.  
Please, look at me.  
Maybe it shouldn’t be that scary,  
maybe your heart is big enough  
to handle my love,  
maybe your heart is big enough  
to handle yours.  
Maybe your heart  
is human enough  
to make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my tumblr is stupid-poetry.tumblr.com and I always need promts. Always.


End file.
